guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ledrug
Welcome to GuildWiki, Ledrug. I hope you have a fun time here :) I don't know what links you'll find useful, but if you need one, just ask. Looks like you've already found out how to sign talk pages, so I'll just end with a welcome! -Auron of Neon 00:23, 15 June 2006 (CDT) :I'm just taking your user page's advise, "Hey hey, what's up?". Well done on completing another armour gallery, you've done so many now, I sometimes wonder if you're actually stealing people's clothes!! --Xasxas256 22:49, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::Oh how I wish I could :) Now the only female warrior armor gallery missing is, unfortunately, the Obsidian one... --Ledrug 22:56, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::Ooookaaaaaaaay **backs away, glad that I'm not wearing anything special today and hoping Ledrug isn't about to say "I need your clothers, your boots and your motorcycle!"** Oh you were talking about in game, that's different. :P Only need the Obsidian set hey? Well what are you doing posting here? Get farming! :P --Xasxas256 23:10, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::::That's not the problem...well it is the problem, but in a different aspect: if I had the money for fissure armor, I'd rather use it to cover ten other missing galleries instead. In my opinion, values of armor galleries aren't quite proportional to the values of armor sets, so there :) -- Ledrug 19:16, 21 June 2006 (CDT) :::::I just saw your Gallery page, you should put a link on your user page to it, it's interesting see what we've got and still need. Having a look at it does this mean you only steal aquire Ranger and Warrior armours? --Xasxas256 22:14, 21 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::I do intend to put all classes in, but that takes time, because I need to load each page to see what's done and what's not, and wiki is not the easist thing to automate. I'll link to it on my user page, but that's a place about equally obscure... --Ledrug 22:19, 21 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::Keep working on it. I already added it to my bookmark list, so I can check to see if a particular armor picture is "in-stock," as it were. As long as all the armor images are cropped or croppable, I'll be happy. -Auron 23:39, 21 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Ha ha, I don't think you need to worry about that, Ledrug is pretty much the armour image master, they should all be fine ;) I can see you've added the other classes to your index (and started working on them too), w00t! --Xasxas256 22:57, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Right now I'm just picking the missing galleries that's really easy to fill in, such as armors available to PvP chars. Looks like that's going to take a while though. -- Ledrug 23:02, 22 June 2006 (CDT) Saw your pictures for the Female Necromancer Bonelace and was wondering where you took the screenshots. The background is so simple and bright and perfect and I am envious. Rei 02:54, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :That was on the Isle of the Nameless, slight north of Master of Axes. -- Ledrug 08:30, 25 June 2006 (CDT) The art of pickup line I've been asking random people in game to pose for screenshots, which is really fun experience — "Please look at me... smile... Great! Now can you take the pants off?" -- Ledrug 14:56, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :Well if you're asking people to take their pants off I really hope you buy them a drink first! So what's the best place to find people to that are happy to strip off in front of you?...I ask because a friend of mine...... :P --Xasxas256 16:48, 25 June 2006 (CDT) ::Dwarven ale costs 200 gold, and I'm not made of money! You crazy Aussis, sheesh. Well, your "friend" chould learn the power of sweet, sweet words :P -- Ledrug 17:51, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :::Won't tell me your secrets huh? Playing hard to get, I love it! ;) So sweet sweet words would be something along the lines of, "Wanna go back to my place, grab a drink and check out the major rune of vigor I've got in my pants." is a goer? :P :P --Xasxas256 20:39, 25 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Well, you don't start with "Wanna go to my place?" Instead, the first line should be "You look absolutely charming in that dress. If I'm not mistaken, that must be 15k (insert armor name)." You see, a true gentlemen starts a conversation by compliments. -- Ledrug 20:58, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Ha ha, so offer some flowers first and mention how they perfectly match their eyes that you could get lost in for hours? Then slip in how you love long walks along the beach and like helping out wild animals in need? Am I on the right track now? P.S. There's no "gentlemen" in Australia, here you find "Aussie blokes"! --Xasxas256 21:12, 25 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Gentlemen or blokes, it will get difficult when you get to the Colorable Areas part, just imagine:"Of course your armor looks elegant in its current black dye, but have you considered trying some thing more emotional, like orange? And I happen to have 5 in my backpack right here..." -- Ledrug 21:21, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::w00t, you're first Obsidian gallery, and female too! Well done mate obviously your gentlemanly ways are working (doesn't sound as good as womanly charms you know what I mean ;) --Xasxas256 21:18, 27 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::And don't forget that Obsidian owners are rich too :p -- Ledrug 21:21, 27 June 2006 (CDT) Skill icons Turtle Shell is a monster skill. Is there an icon associated with it? --Ab.Er.Rant 19:41, 25 June 2006 (CDT) : there ya go :P -- Ledrug 19:42, 25 June 2006 (CDT) ::Oh... sorry, I didn't know that there was a generic one associated with monster skills. I didn't see it mentioned anywhere :D --Ab.Er.Rant 19:45, 25 June 2006 (CDT) Icon replacement I just wondered why you replaced the Necromancer Armor Icon with a Monk armor Icon on Krytan Armor. -- Stylva 15:13, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :That's an excellent point :( I fixed it. -- Ledrug 15:42, 28 June 2006 (CDT) Colors Looking at the sample you added to Project:Sandbox/colortest2, I think I mixed up the colors you meant for R and N in the colors I pulled out of the community portal talk. Swap them around if so (and change the comment I put at the beginning of the section). --68.142.14.106 18:40, 3 August 2006 (CDT) :No worries :) I didn't mention which color goes to which prof so as to see if they are ambiguous to others, and apparently they are. Good work on the tables. BTW, why do you insisting on not getting an account? -- Ledrug 18:44, 3 August 2006 (CDT) The Panoramas Hey man! I'm new and I just looked at the panoramas on your user page. They are soooo cool! Did you make those? Delta1ninja 00:22, 6 February 2007 (CST) GFDL and licensing fluff Over at GWW, someone uploaded http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Image:Nope.png, which seems to be a copy of your image here. If you've released your contributions (including images) under the GFDL, they can use the image without problem; if you haven't, the image will be deleted. Just wondering where you stand on the issue (I don't care either way, I'm just trying to get it figured out). -Auron 16:40, 30 April 2007 (CDT) I'm interested in using Image:Yes.png and Image:Maybe.png on the official wiki. Would you be interested in releasing them under the GFDL license? -- (gem / talk) 18:02, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC)